Love is Always Lovely in the End
by BriarRosebush
Summary: The annual musical at Peach Creek has just kicked off, but will a rivalry and hidden romance between two leads hold it back? Find out! A Nathames fanfiction. Nat x Rave, Kevedd. Rated M for language and sexual references and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. I own none of the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or the OC's Nathan Goldberg and James "Rave" Castellanos. They are owned by Danny Antonucci, c2ndy2cid and eyugho respectively. My OC's Logan and Adrianna Canterbury, Emily Sanders, and Vanko Barsky and any other characters not mentioned belong to me. I also own none of the content from the musical "The Drowsy Chaperone." Enjoy, review and cheers!_

The day has finally come. The time to set the stage for yet another musical by Peach Creek. The process was just beginning, auditions were starting today after school. Many of the fellow Thespians from the Drama Club were auditioning, hoping to be picked as a lead. One boy decided to push his chances and audition for a role of high skill. What was the show, you ask? The show chosen by the director was _The Drowsy Chaperone_. What role was this male going out for? The role of the-showgirl-giving-up-her-career-for-love, Janet Van de Graaf. Yes, he was going out for a female role, but he had a relatively feminine appearance. What was this boy's name? He was none other than James Castellanos, better known as James.

He sat, waiting for his name to be called by the director to go in and be judged on his singing by him, and the music director.

"James Castellanos." He could hear his name being called by the director. He stood up, and walked to the stage. In front of it sat the director, Professor Hamilton, and the music director, Dr. Riley sat at the piano.

"Good evening James," Professor Hamilton said. "Could you please sing measures 124 to 145 in "Show Off" please?" James nodded his head, and opened his book to the proper page. He looked down at Dr. Riley.

"Are you ready, James?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "Here's your starting note." She played it for him on the piano. He hummed to himself. She started to play, then cued him in. He began to sing, putting a feminine tone on his male voice.

" _I don't wanna change keys no more,_

 _I don't wanna strip-tease no more,_

 _I don't wanna say cheese no more,_

 _I don't care if you scoff."_

As he reached higher pitches, his voice did not respond in as pleasant of a way. His tone wavered. Nonetheless, he kept singing.

" _I don't wanna be cheered no more,_

 _Praised no more,_

 _Grabbed no more,_

 _Touched no more,_

 _Loved no more._

 _I don't wanna show off,_

 _I don't wanna show off,_

 _I don't wanna show off."_ He took a large breath quickly before his final notes.

" _I don't wanna show…"_ He pushed his voice higher. " _Off….!"_ He could barely hold out until the end of the note. " _No more."_

The director walks over to Dr. Riley, and they discuss something quietly for a couple minutes. After they finish, the director looks up at James.

"Could you also sing "As We Stumble Along" for us?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. James nodded his head.

"What measures?" James asked as he flipped to the song in his book.

"Measures 1 to 32," the director replied.

"Here's your first note." Dr. Riley played the note for him. She cued him in and he began to sing in a deeper, fuller tone.

" _As we stumble along,_

 _On life's funny journey,_

 _As we stumble along,_

 _Into the blue,_

 _We look here and we look there,_

 _Seeking answers everywhere,_

 _Never sure of where to turn or what to do."_ James took a nice breath and continued singing in this more comfortable range.

" _Still we bumble our way,_

 _Through life's crazy labyrinth,_

 _Barely knowing left from right,_

 _Nor right from wrong."_ He prepared himself to push his voice up again to more uncomfortable heights.

" _And the best that we can do,_

 _Is hope a bluebird,_

 _Will sing his song…_

 _As we stumble along…"_

The director walked back over to Dr. Riley, and they spoke for a moment. They looked up at James.

"Thank you, James," the director said. "You may go now."

He nodded his head in understanding, and walked off the stage. He walked into the hall where all the others were waiting.

"So, how'd you do, Jamie?" James looked toward the source, a short, redheaded, busty female who never knew how to keep her breasts in her shirt. He glared at her.

"I did wonderfully," he replied. He started to walk away.

"As the Chaperone, yes. As Janet...not so much." James froze in his spot, but decided to ignore her and head home. Now, he just had to wait for the list to come out.

…..Two days later- Present…...

As soon as school ends, everyone that auditioned rushes to the list. James takes his time even though he is excited to know what role he received. He kept his fingers crossed that he would be Janet, but I could easily be The Drowsy Chaperone. James finally makes it to the list, which is not visible beyond all the people looking it, none of them leads.

"Out of my way," James says as he pushes his way through to see the list. The others part out of fear of the actor. His skill is excellent in all fields, but his personality is not something you want to test. He looks at the list.

 **Cast List:**

Man in Chair- Jimmy Christenson

Janet Van de Graaf- Adrianna Canterbury

Robert Martin- Logan Canterbury

George- Johnny Grove

The Drowsy Chaperone- James Castellanos

Aldolpho- Nathan Goldberg

Mrs. Tottendale- Eddward Vincent

Underling- Kevin Barr

Mr. Feldzieg- Eddy Sampson

Kitty- Sarah Hill

Gangsters- Rolf Kelamis and Ed Hill

Trix the Aviatrix- Nazz Fitzgerald

 **Understudies:**

Janet Van de Graaf: James Castellanos

Robert Martin: Nathan Goldberg

The Drowsy Chaperone: Emily Sanders

Aldolpho: Vanko Barsky

"Looks like I'm Janet, Jamie," someone says from next to him. James looks at her.

"Congrats on landing the role, Adri," James says through gritted teeth.

"And congrats to you on being...second." James glares at her, and she smiles triumphantly. Everyone around them disperses, all them being afraid of getting between them and their large egos.

"Oh look," Adri says, pointing at the understudies. "It looks like you're my understudy. I guess that's the closest to first you're ever going to get." James balls his fists up at her. She laughs triumphantly and struts away, flipping some of long, bright red hair over her shoulder. James storms into the auditorium, not even taking note of anyone on the list, especially the part written directly below his.

James places his bag in a chair and sits in the chair next to it. From across the room, James spots a certain teal-haired teen running towards him. He sighs to himself.

' _Nat…'_ he thinks to himself. ' _What the fuck does he want?'_

"Rave! Rave!" Nat yells as he runs up to James.

"The fuck do you want?" James asks, already annoyed just by Nat's presence.

"Congrats on getting the Chaperone's part," he says enthusiastically. "We'll be working together a lot."

"What are you talking about, you dipshit?" James asks, confused, but not showing that.

"Well...let's just say…" Nat clears his throat and sings three notes, the second word having a piercingly high note for a male. ' _I am... Aldolpho!'_

James stands up. "What?!"

Nat nods his head with a big, goofy smile on it. "We'll be 'making love' together, princess." He wiggles his eyebrows at James flirtatiously.

"This...cannot be happening. You've gotta be lying." He looks at Nat, desperately. "Right?"

"I'm not lying, Jamie." James glares at him and points his finger at him.

"Don't you ever call me that again, you motherfucker."

"And if I do?" Nat crosses his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I will chop your dick off and feed it to a pack of wolves."

"Or you could just suck it anytime you wanted to." James wills himself not to break the annoying teen's nose. He backs away slowly, and turns away from him, letting out a sound of pure frustration as he storms off. Nat spots Kevin across the room and heads over to him.

"Congrats bro, on being Underling," Nat says, patting Kevin on the back.

"Why thank you, good fellow," Kevin says in a British accent. "How's it sound, dude?"

"Good," Nat replies. "Very old and British sounding." Nat spots Eddward. "Oh! Tottie-Pottie!"

Eddward looks at Nat strangely. Nat waves at him. "Congrats!"

"Thank you, Nathan. Same to you." He keeps walking.

"Dude, your Tottendale is absolutely adorable," Nat says, looking at Kevin. "Have fun not falling in love with that."

"Dude," Kevin begins. "I'm not like you. I'm not gay."

"Still, he's pretty fucking adorable. And I am pansexual, Kevin. Not gay."

"Hey." Adri's Boston accent booms throughout the room. Nat and Kevin look at her. She approaches them.

"Did you tell Rave the news the way I told you to do it?" she asks Nat.

"Yep," Nat replies. "He almost slaughtered me after going through a state of denial."

"I bet he's so distraught over not being cast as Janet," she replies. "He would have served the acting well, he is a drama queen after all." She looks at Nat. "Have fun with controlling that."

"As I always do," Nat says with a forced smile. Adri winks at him and saunters away. Nat looks at Kevin.

"I hate working with him," Nat says.

"Dude, practically everyone does. He's stubborn and moody."

"His talent is absolutely amazing," Nat says. "But...his personality…"

"Say no more," Kevin says. "I understand."

Across the room, James paces back and forth, trying to get his mind off of who is 'Aldolpho' is.

"Rave?" Someone touches his shoulder. He turns around, saying, "Who the fuck touched me?" He looks and sees that Eddward is standing there. "Oh, sorry Double D."

"It's alright," he replies. "What's wrong, Rave?"

"My 'Aldolpho' is a fucking idiot, that's what," he replies. "How am I expected to work with that dipshit?"

"Nat has redeeming qualities about him," Eddward says. "He's an enthusiastic person."

"He also has no off-switch," James says, finally giving up on pacing and opting to sit instead.

"Yes, I understand that," Eddward says, sitting next to him. The director walks into view, looking for someone. James notices him.

"Professor Hamilton," he says, gaining his director's attention.

"Ah, James. I was looking for you," he says, walking over to him. He sits next to him.

"I hope you understand why we cast you as the Chaperone."

"I do, but I would love to hear your reasons," James says, interested.

"Well, your vocals as Janet are a little shaky. Also, you performed the best out of anyone as the Chaperone. If it were a test, you would have passed with flying colors."

This boosted James's confidence and fed his ego. "Why, thank you sir."

"Nobody can do sarcastic and sassy as well as you can." This caught James by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You were born with a personality made just for the part." The director stands. "Thanks for understanding." He walks away. James balls his hands into fists again.

"Is that what he really thinks of me? A sassy, sarcastic bitch?"

"Rave, calm down." James glares daggers at him.

"Get out of my presence." Eddward quickly stands and leaves him be.

James sighs angrily as he wraps his brain around what the director had just told him.


	2. Chapter 2- Two practices later

_A.N. I own none of the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or the OC's Nathan Goldberg and James "Rave" Castellanos. They are owned by Danny Antonucci, c2ndy2cid and eyugho respectively. My OC's Logan and Adrianna Canterbury, Emily Sanders, and Vanko Barsky and any other characters not mentioned belong to me. I also own none of the content from the musical "The Drowsy Chaperone." Enjoy, review and cheers!_

"Everyone gather around the piano with your books. We're going to practice "Fancy Dress." Bring a pencil with you." The cast obeys their music director's words and comes down to the piano. She sets them up in their voice parts. Since James and Eddward are both playing female roles, they are both set as altos.

"I assume all the leads have been practicing," Dr. Riley says. "So we'll begin from the beginning." She begins to play the beginning, and the first person comes in, which happens to be Eddward.

" _My dress! My dress!_

 _My fancy dress,_

 _I don't know why I'm wearing it,_

 _I must confess._

 _My dress! My dress!_

 _I love my dress,_

 _Would someone tell me why I put it on?"_

James smiles at him. Eddward was going to make an adorable Tottendale. He had the right voice for an adorable, forgetful old lady. Soon after Eddward finishes his part, Kevin comes in, singing in a British accent.

" _Yes! Yes! Your dress,_

 _Your fancy dress,_

' _Twas such a pleasure airing it,_

 _Re-stitching and repairing it,_

 _God bless your dress!_

 _It's one fine dress!_

 _And I will tell you why you put it on."_

Playing the aged British butler of Mrs. Tottendale is Kevin Barr. James did not expect Kevin to have gotten that part, but he thought that it would work well. Eddward and Kevin would work well together, not to mention it would be quite adorable to see them playing off each other. Kevin continues singing his part.

" _Wedding bells will ring,_

 _Wedding bells will chime,_

 _Madam you're the hostess,_

 _And it's happy wedding time!"_ Eddward joins in singing, harmonizing with Kevin.

" _Wedding bells will ding,_

 _Wedding bells will dong,_

 _Wedding bells will ding-a-ling,_

 _And we will ding along."_

James found himself smiling. They sounded perfect together. It's too bad that they weren't actually a couple, but Kevin didn't like guys that way. As far as James knew anyway. After that, Dr. Riley teaches the harmonies to the 'staff,' and they continue plowing forward. She starts when Kevin comes in again.

" _Wedding guests have come."_ He drops out and the staff sings.

" _Wedding guests are here."_ Kevin and Eddward join in with the staff.

" _Wedding guests are at the door,_

 _And soon they will appear."_ Dr. Riley plays the piano accompaniment until she reaches Logan's part. He starts singing with a big smile on his face, and she plays his notes. His Boston accent comes through slightly in his singing voice.

" _I'm Robert, the bridegroom,_

 _I'm here to marry Janet,_

 _That star of Feldzieg's Follies,_

 _Whom I love a lot."_

James found himself in a slight trance because of the dreamy Robert's voice. He barely heard Johnny come in after Logan.

" _I'm George! That's George!_

 _His best man George,_

 _I'm honored to be doing what a best man ought!"_ He keeps going, saying his cue line.

"Ah, Mrs. Tottendale! Now, don't worry. I have this whole wedding planned out. The key is organization. See?" He holds up his open hand. "Each string represents a task yet to be completed. Pay the musicians, yell at the florist, book the Minister. This whole wedding's going to run like clockwork."

"Oh, is there going to be a wedding?" Eddward replies, his voice pitch slightly higher and more feminine than usual. Dr. Riley starts to play the accompanying part again until she reaches Mr. Feldzieg's part, played by Eddy.

" _I'm Feldzieg, producer,_

 _I lost my leading lady,_

 _I got to stop this wedding,_

 _Or I'm not worth squat."_

A man trying to ruin a woman's wedding all because he would lose money and fame if he lost her? Sounds like something Eddy would do. After him, Sarah comes in, singing with a slightly annoying tone.

" _I'm Kitty! Just Kitty!_

 _I came with Mr. Feldzieg_

 _I'll be a leading lady_

 _If I get my shot!"_

It was very obvious that Sarah was trying too hard.

' _Well, not everyone can be as talented as I,'_ James thinks as he fluffs his hair with his fingertips in a sassy way.

Dr. Riley starts to play the Gangster's parts, and they look at each other, then her without singing. She looks at them.

"Do you know your parts?" she asks them. They look at each other, then back at her and shake their heads in unison.

"We do not know which number we are playing," Rolf says with his foreign accent.

They spend some time determining which one is which and learning their parts. Finally, Rolf and Ed can sing their parts. Rolf starts first.

" _We're pastry chefs."_ He cuts out, and Ed sings.

" _We're pastry chefs."_ They sing together.

" _We cross our hearts we're pastry chefs."_ Ed cuts out, and Rolf sings.

" _No fakery!"_ He cuts out, and Ed sings.

" _A bakery."_ They sing together.

" _Is what we got!"_ Dr. Riley continues right into Aldolpho's part. Nat starts to sing his part in a fake Latin accent.

" _Aldolpho! Aldolpho!_

 _My name it is Aldolpho_

 _I am the king of romance_

 _So I kiss a lot."_ James holds back laughter at the ridiculous accent used by Nat.

' _He sounds so stupid, it's comical,"_ James thinks. ' _I can't believe that I have to work with that dumbass.'_

The rest of the chorus part is learned, and Adri begins to sing her part, her Boston accent coming through slightly as well.

" _I'm Janet, Janet Van de Graaff,_

 _Here to marry Robert Martin,_

 _Giving up a life of glamour,_

 _To tie the knot."_

After that, James sings his own part in a slightly feminine tone.

"Am I late?

 _I'm the Chaperone._

 _Chaperone of Janet Van de Graaff._

 _Maid of Honor, friend and confidante,_

 _and all that rot._

Where's the bar?"

Dr. Riley teaches the other chorus parts up to the last lead's part. Nazz starts to sing her part.

" _I'm Trix the Aviatrix,_

 _Queen of the sky._

 _I circle through the stratus,_

 _In my modern apparatus._

 _I'm Trix, the Aviatrix,_

 _I gotta fly,_

 _I'll see you when they tie the knot."_

Nazz had the right type of peppy attitude to pull of Trix with no trouble. James thought that casting her as Trix was an excellent call.

The remaining parts are taught to everyone, and the song is completed.

…

"Leads, gather around!" Professor Hamilton says. "I need to talk to everyone. Understudies as well." Everyone gathers around him.

"Alright," he says. "I'm just informing everyone of what's in store for learning choreography wise." He gets off the stage and walks over to Nat. "You and James-" He pauses and moves James over to Nat, next to him. "You two will be doing the tango for "I Am Aldolpho.""

They glance at each other. They both put on fake smiles.

"Lovely," James says.

"Just wonderful," Nat says. They glare at each other and turn away. James stands with his hand on his hip in a sassy way, and Nat crosses his arms and presses his lips into a thin line. James then elbows Nat in the ribs. They look back at each other, Nat narrowing his eyes.

"Oh sorry," James says with a fake apologetic tone. "That was an accident." He smiles a sassy smile and turns away, flipping his hair slightly.

"Such a fucking bitch," Nat mumbles as he turns away. James glares at him.

"What did you just say?" he says bitterly.

Nat smirks at him. "Nothing for you to be concerned about, princess." They turn away from each other.

"If you two are done, I am going to continue," Professor Hamilton says. He walks over to Kevin and Eddward. "You two will have a cute routine with some waltzing involved. I'm not sure exactly what it'll be, but I'm sure our choreographers will put something fantastic together."

"I'm sure they will too," Eddward replies.

"I'm glad that someone easily agrees with me," the director replies, glaring at Nat and James momentarily. He points to Logan. "You and Johnny will be learning a tap routine for "Cold Feets.""

"With pleasure, sir," Logan replies in his thick Boston accent. Johnny laughs nervously.

"Don't worry, Johnny," Professor Hamilton says. "George doesn't have to dance as well as Robert. You'll be fine." He signals to both Adri and Logan, who are standing next to each other. "Eventually, we'll get around to choreographing "Accident Waiting to Happen" as well." He turns to Rolf, Ed, Eddy, and Sarah. "As for you four, I will have the Gangsters "beating up" Feldzieg and lifting Kitty." Ed hugs Sarah.

"I get to lift my baby sister," he says.

"Ed," she says bitterly. "Get off of me."

"Hey," Eddy says. "I get to tell him what to do. It's my job?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, Kitty." They start arguing.

The director sighs. "Why can't my cast members just get along?" Nat and James start bickering for no apparent reason.

"Rave's a big problem, sir," Adri says, looking right at James.

He looks at her. "You have a problem with me, bitch? Why don't you say it to my face then?" She storms over to him, and they get in an argument as Nat keeps going at James.

"Hey Pipsqueak," Kevin says. "Leave the lady alone." Eddy walks over to him.

"You have a problem with me, Shovelchin?" he says.

"Actually, I do," Kevin replies. They start to fight. The director sits on the edge of the stage. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. He quickly loses his patience.

"Everyone shut up!" The room falls silent at the director's booming voice. He takes a puff to ease his nerves. "Thank you. Now, I don't care what problems any of you have with each other. When you are here, you all get along. Don't waste MY time with YOUR petty rivalries. Am I clear? I will not repeat myself."

Everyone nods their head. He takes another puff. "I'm glad that I am understood. Follow the example of your understudies. They all get along with each other." The understudies stand quietly behind their leads.

"Oh, by the way, next week we'll be starting this choreography. We're starting with "I Am Aldolpho." Did you both hear me?"

Both James and Nat, who were still glaring at each other look at the director. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3- Next Practice

_A.N. I own none of the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or the OC's Nathan Goldberg and James "Rave" Castellanos. They are owned by Danny Antonucci, c2ndy2cid and eyugho respectively. My OC's Logan and Adrianna Canterbury, Emily Sanders, and Vanko Barsky and any other characters not mentioned belong to me. I also own none of the content from the musical "The Drowsy Chaperone." Enjoy, review and cheers!_

The loud sound of a CD recording rings throughout the hallway.

" _I am Aldolpho! Aldolpho!"_ Just as the music ends, the choreographer's routine ends. They stand firmly on the ground. Nat, James, Emily, and Vanko stare at them.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm doing that with HIM," James says as he points at Nat.

Nat sighs. "Look, I'm not thrilled either, but we have to."

"Please. I'm not dancing with you until I absolutely have to," James replies. He takes the arm of the Russian exchange student. "C'mon Vanko, we'll practice together." He walks into another part of the hall.

Nat scowls at him. "Fine, I'll just practice with Emily then." He pauses for a moment. "I gotta piss. I'll be right back." He walks away. He passes by James, and then end up fighting as soon as they see one another. Vanko walks back over to Emily to get away from them.

The choreographers look at one another. Chad and Marceline Robinson, a married couple, sigh to each other, then look at Emily and Vanko.

"They don't get along very well," Emily says. Vanko nods in agreement.

"That's an understatement," he replies with his thick accent.

Marceline sighs. "Alright, I'll teach James and Vanko," she points to her husband, "and you can teach Nathan and Emily." Chad nods his head in response. The two teens finally break apart from fighting and Nat walks away.

"C'mon Vanko!" James says in an enthusiastic and flirtatious way. "We have to get started!" Vanko mutters something in his native tongue and goes over to James. Marceline joins them. Nat walks back from the bathroom, not hesitating to glare at James as he goes by. James returns the cold gesture, then looks back at Marceline. Nat walks over to Emily and Chad, and Chad begins talking about the dance.

…

"And dip, and-" Nat dips Emily, and Emily almost slips out of his grip. He holds onto her tightly, and in the moment, she threw her arms tightly around him to hold herself up. Nat pulls her back up, and she still holds onto him tightly. Chad brings his hands together in an audible manner to get their attention.

"How about we take a short break?" he suggests. "To get a drink and bring our focus back. Okay?" The other two nod at him, and Chad steps away to speak with his wife. Nat sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I fucking suck at this," he says. "I can do the waltz, but I can't do the tango to save my fucking life."

"You'll get it soon enough," Emily says. She steps away from him, picks up her water bottle, and gets a drink. Nat puts his back to the wall and slides down it into a sit. Emily sits next to him.

"I hope you're right," he says. He grabs his water bottle from next to him and gets a drink. James and Vanko walk over to them, with James holding onto his dance partner's arm. James lets go of Vanko's arm, and puts on a fake smile as he looks at them.

"So how are you two doing?" He asks, his voice dripping in fake interest, and his own Texas twang. Nat hardens his expression to conceal the fact that he had been doing nothing but struggling this whole time.

"Great," he responds. "Just fantastic." James's smile curves into something more judgemental and sassy.

"You're not having any issues, Goldberg?" he asks. "None at all?"

"No, I'm doing just fine," Nat responds, standing. He accidently loses his balance and falls against the wall. James starts laughing at his clumsiness, resulting in Nat's expression hardening even more.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen over yet with your balance," James says between bits of laughter. He wipes his eyes, ridding of small tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. "Well, I'm heading back into the auditorium." He takes hold of Vanko's arm again. "C'mon Vanko."

"I'll be there soon," he replies, not looking at James. The other walks away as he softly tousles his hair into place. Vanko watches him leave, and looks at Emily and Nat once James has left.

"So," Emily starts. "How's it going with him?"

"I would rather be gassed by the Nazis like my Deduska was," he replies. Both look at him, confused. "He was a Communist." Both Emily and Nat make verbal sounds of realization. "Da." He looks at Nat. "Don't worry, you will eventually learn the dance. Best of luck."

"Vanko!" He sighs in defeat.

"The beast is calling. I must leave now." he looks at Nat. "Udachi." He walks away and back into the auditorium. Emily stands up and looks at Nat.

"Wanna get some more practice in?" she asks. Nat stands up.

"It couldn't hurt, right?"

…

"I just-ugh. I can't stand him." The maroon haired teen looks up at the blonde and raven-haired boy in front of him. "You get what I'm sayin'?"

"I don't see why you have such a problem with him," Nazz says. "He and I are really close, and trust me, he's not the guy you make him out to be."

"He flirts with me, and it's annoyin'," James responds.

"He's just trying to be nice to you," Nazz says. "You just take it as flirting. Besides, he play flirts."

James mutters under his breath. "Doesn't seem like playin' to me."

"He doesn't' really seem to like you either," Nazz says. Eddward, who had been diligently doing his homework the whole time, finally looks up.

"With how to two fight and act, it's almost like you like each other." James breaks out laughing. He lets out a couple snorts as he laughs.

"Double D," James says through laughter. "You're hilarious."

"I'm being serious," he responds. "You could be trying to conceal your feelings for him."

James wipes a couple tears from his eyes. "Alright, whatever you say." He picks up his pencil and twirls it between his fingers. "I could also say that you and Kevin like each other."

Eddward blushes. "Please, Kevin doesn't like me." He looks back down at his homework, and busies himself once again with it. Nazz leans over the table to James.

"They totally like each other," she whispers.

The bell rings, and they gather their things. Eddward catches James before they leave.

"Just consider it Rave," he says. "It's not healthy to keep your feelings inside." He walks away before the other volatile teen can yell at him.

"I do not like him!" James yells. Passing students stare at him strangely. He sighs and heads to his next period.


	4. Chapter 4- Two practices later

_A.N. I own none of the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or the OC's Nathan Goldberg and James "Rave" Castellanos. They are owned by Danny Antonucci, c2ndy2cid and eyugho respectively. My OC's Logan and Adrianna Canterbury, Emily Sanders, and Vanko Barsky and any other characters not mentioned belong to me. I also own none of the content from the musical "The Drowsy Chaperone." Enjoy, review and cheers!_

James walks into practice. He puts down his stuff and looks around for Vanko. He searches for five minutes, but cannot find him. James spots Emily and walks over to her. She notices him approaching her, and stiffens up.

"Did you want something, Rave?" she asks stiffly.

"Yeah, where's your boyfriend?" he asks.

"He's sick," she answers without thinking. She looks at James a little fearfully and lowers her voice. "Wait, how did you know we were dating?"

"I saw you two making out in a practice room one day." She looks slightly afraid. James lowers his voice. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you don't want me to." Emily sighs, relieved.

"Do you wanna dance with Nat today?" she asks Rave. As if on cue, Nat enters the auditorium. Not realizing his presence, James lets his emotional guard down and becomes softer. He looks at the ground and shuffles his feet nervously. Emily gasps a little. "Oh my god. You really like him."

Nat walks up to them. "Hey Emily." He looks at James and catches him in his more submissive state. "Hey...Rave." James glances up at Nat and looks into his eyes for a moment. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. James catches himself staring and hardens his expression into a usual, sassy one.

"Hey Asshole," he says. Nat still looks at him, stunned. "What? Haven't you seen an attractive man recently?"

As others enter the room, they watch the exchange. Logan enters the room and approaches James.

"Hey Rave," he says in his Boston accent. James looks at him, giving him an adoring look. He starts twirling his hair with his finger.

"Hey Logan," he says in a dumb tone that makes him sound like he has an IQ of 20. Nat watches, his expression hardening. "So, do you wanna be my dance partner today?"

"I guess," he replies. "But why don't you-" James grabs his arm and takes him out into the hall. Nat watches them leave, slowly becoming more and more pissed.

"Fine, I'll just dance with Emily, like I always have to." Emily rubs his arm in an attempt to comfort him. He pulls it away. "Come on, let's just go practice."

…

After about half an hour of practicing, James and Logan try to find Nat and Emily. They catch them dancing. As soon as Nat spots them, he accidently steps on Emily's foot. She lets out a cry of pain, and he apologizes profusely. James starts to laugh at Nat's clumsiness. Nat turns off the music and looks at them.

"What do you two want?" he asks.

"Do you know the ending to the dance?" James asks.

Nat runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"Can you show us?" Logan asks.

Nat sighs. "Yeah, I guess." He takes Emily's hand. He spins her four times, picks her up princess style, and fakes throwing her. "So four spins, pick up, throw onto bed, and then a straddle."

"That's it?" James asks, hiding any emotion that might come from knowing that Nat will be doing that to him. "Alright, let's do it, Logan." They take each other's hand. Logan spins him four times, and picks him up with ease. Instead of tossing him, he walks over to the wall, pressing him against the wall, and sliding one leg in between James'. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and James seems to melt into the wall.

"Like that?" Logan asks Nat in a husky tone, not taking his eyes off of James. Nat doesn't answer him. He stares at them, silently fuming at their exchange. James looks at Logan in such an innocent way. Emily looks over at Nat, watching his expression contort and his hands ball into fists. She goes to touch his shoulder in a comforting way, and he storms off just before she touches him. Logan finally takes his focus off of James, and watches Nat leave. "Where's he going?"

"I'll go get him," Emily says. She quickly follows after Nat. He heads into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He runs his hands through his hair in a frustrated way. Emily approaches the bathroom and talks into it. "Nat, are you okay?" He paused.

"Sure," he lied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asks. He sighs and walks out of the bathroom.

"What difference is it gonna make?" he asks. "James likes Logan, not me, and it's always gonna be that way." He tries to walk away from her. She gasps loudly, grabs his arm and pulls him into the girl's bathroom.

"Ohmigod!" she whispers. "You like him!"

"What?" he asks. "Pfft, no. Me? Why? I..uh…" She watches him stumble over his words and try to deny it. He eventually sighs. "Yeah, I do."

"Awe, Nat! That's so sweet!" She smiles at him.

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah."

"Are you gonna tell him?" she asks.

"Hmm...let me think. Nope." He tries to leave. She grabs his arm.

"I'm not letting you escape that easily." He sighs and faces her again. "You need to tell him. Maybe he secretly likes you too." Nat tries to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, fat chance," he says. It's more likely that someone will bring back dinosaurs from extinction than Rave telling me that he likes me."

"C'mon Nat," she pleads. "At least try."

"Nope," he replies. "You can't get me to do shit." He crosses his arms over his chest. A freshman girl enters the bathroom. She stares at Nat, wide eyed. He stiffens up, and talks through gritted teeth. "Emily, am I in the girl's bathroom?"

"Yeah," she replies. "I wasn't gonna pull you into the boy's bathroom. I didn't wanna inhale the fumes." The girl continues to stare at him, and goes to open her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," Nat says. He covers his eyes. "I mean no harm. I'll be going now." He exits the bathroom, walking into the doorframe in the process. The girl giggles some.

"He's cute," she says. "And awkward. But mostly cute." She giggles again and heads into a stall. Emily leaves the bathroom and catches up to Nat. He half glares at her.

"The girls' bathroom?" he asks. "Really?"

"Sorry," she replies. "It was the first place I thought of." He sighs and looks straight ahead. There dancing in the middle of the hall is James and Logan. They move their bodies like clockwork to the routine. They dance through the ending, finishing the song pressed to the wall. Logan comes out of the final pose and looks at James.

"I think you're ready to perform with your actual partner," he says. "Which you should have been doing all along." James sighs.

"I know. He's just...not the best dancer." Logan cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Is that it?" he asks. James nods his head. "Alright, if you say so."

Suddenly, Nat turns to Emily, his eyes lit. "That's it."

She looks at him, confused. "What's it?"

"Rave's attracted to great dancers," Nat says. "If I can become a really good dancer, maybe he'll fall for me."

"Um...I don't know if he necessarily is only attracted to good danc-" Nat cuts her off.

"I am gonna sweep him off his feet, and I won't have it any other way." He puts his hand out to Emily. "C'mon, let's go practice more." She smiles and takes his hand. They rush off somewhere else to practice.


	5. Chapter 5- Next practice- two days later

_A.N. I own none of the characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, or the OC's Nathan Goldberg and James "Rave" Castellanos. They are owned by Danny Antonucci, c2ndy2cid and eyugho respectively. My OC's Logan and Adrianna Canterbury, Emily Sanders, and Vanko Barsky and any other characters not mentioned belong to me. I also own none of the content from the musical "The Drowsy Chaperone." Enjoy, review and cheers!_

Chapter 5- Next practice- two days later

"Alright, it's time for Nathan and James to show us "I am Aldolpho," Professor Hamilton says. The two teens look at each other and make their way to the stage in a slow manner. They get into position on stage, standing away from each other. They make eye contact.

"Don't mess this up," James says to Nat under his breath. Nat flashes him a smirk.

"Don't worry, princess," Nat says. "I got this all under control."

"Are you ready?" Professor Hamilton asks. They both nod to him. The Professor starts the music, and they instantly fall into character. When the music makes sudden pauses, Nat snaps his fingers with one arm bent up and the other straight across, making a right angle. He does that once for each of the two pauses, switching arms each time. He then begins to sing with the track as if it is completely natural. He takes up a Latin accent fit for the Latin lover he plays. He walks toward James slowly and sensually as he sings.

" _I'm sure that you have heard the name, Aldolpho.  
A ladies man who wins acclaim, Aldolpho.  
Well lovely miss I am the same Aldolpho.  
I introduce myself,  
I am Aldolpho."_

James scoffs a little at first, then falls back into character, speaking on cue. "Nice to meet you." He offers his hand to Nat. "Shall we?"

Nat pushes his hand away just as he says, "Not so fast." He walks away from James, singing.

" _So just in case you didn't hear Aldolpho,  
I'll try to make it very clear, Aldolpho,  
The lovely ladies always cheer Aldolpho,  
When I repeat myself," _He looks at James in a sexual way. " _I am Aldolpho."_

James starts to lose his defenses and fall into his character's and his own true feelings. He gives the cue to continue. "Understood." He starts to make his way over to Nat. Nat pulls his gaze away from James and looks out towards the seats. He starts to sing again.

" _I can sing it high,"_ He puts his right hand up with his ring and pinky finger bent down, and the others extended loosely. " _Aldolpho!"_ He puts his arm back down.

" _I can sing it low,"_ He squats down. " _Aldolpho!"_ He stands back up.

" _I can sing it very fast, Aldolpho!"_ He looks into James' eyes and steps closer to him.

" _I can sing it very slow . . .ly."_ He speaks in a husky tone, using the accent. "I'd do it now, but it would take hours." He holds his hand out to James. "Now let us see if you can remember my name!"

James looks at his hand, then back into his eyes. He can see how their golden color is filled with lust. He feels his own breath hitch in his chest. He almost misses his cue, but takes Nat's hand just in time and replies, "I'll give it a shot." Nat firmly takes his hand, and pulls James into his chest. Nat starts to sing again.

" _Now who's the fellow that you see?"_ James responds to him, feeling himself starting to drift away in his mind.

" _Aldolpho."_ Nat swiftly moves James over to the other side and dips him. He sings again.

" _And how should you refer to me?"_ James looks into Nat's golden lustful eyes again and nearly loses it. He responds to Nat off cue.

" _Aldolpho."_ Nat moves James to his other side, still in a dip. He feels himself losing touch of the task at hand from seeing James in his arms in such a defenseless position. He quickly regains his focus, but his tone becomes layered with lust as a result. He sings again.

" _And who is it I'll always be?"_ James responds without missing a beat.

" _Aldolpho."_ Nat pulls him back up slowly, holding the small of his back. James can feel the strong muscles of the jock's arms pull him up with ease. Nat looks directly into his eyes, and holds James to his chest once again.

" _Now sing it proudly!"_ James looks directly into his eyes, singing with all the sexual emotion he has.

" _You are Aldolpho!"_ Nat spins James away from him and steps up to the front of the stage. James falls onto the bed, and lays there for a moment as he catches his breath. Nat starts to sing again, taking over for the rest of the song.

" _Na-ow, let me spell it out for you,_

 _For all you lovely ladies that didn't hear for some reason,_

 _Because maybe you are hard of hearing or something I don't know…"_

As Nat was singing, James had discreetly gotten off the bed, and snuck up behind Nat. He waited for just the right moment. He knew it was coming soon when he heard Nat sing,

" _It goes A-A-A-A-A-A-L_

 _DO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOL_

 _F-F-F-F-F-FO!"_ Just as Nat ends this portion of singing, James comes up behind him and presses himself to his back. With his right hand, he slides his hand up Nat's stomach, pushing his t-shirt up with it, and exposing his abs. With his left hand, James grabs Nat's package. In this whole unplanned event, Nat can only say one thing.

"Woah!" He awkwardly tears James off of him, and they go into the short tango routine. Just before his cue, Nat pulls James into him forcefully. James lays his hand on Nat's chest and looks up at his face, and starts losing the strength in his legs. Nat sings his final part, singing that defining high note just before his character's name.

" _I am Aldolpho!"_ He spins James four times, and picks him up bridal style. " _Aldolpho!"_ He tosses James onto the bed, and jumps up to mount him. Nat overshoots the jump and ends up crashing his lips into James'. They both widen their eyes in surprise, but both quickly shut them and enjoy the kiss. Nat places his one hand on James' face, and uses the other to hold himself up. James wraps both arms around Nat's neck and pulls him closer. They kiss for a prolonged period of time with everyone watching them. They finally break away and stare into each other's eyes, pressing their foreheads together. James finally notices everyone's eager eyes on them. He pushes Nat off of the bed and sits up.

"You asshole!" he says. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It was an accident!" Nat replies. He stands up and brushes himself off. "And if you're so disgusted with me, why did you kiss me back so passionately?" James growls at him angrily. Their argument is overpowered by Professor Hamilton's voice.

"Where did those twins go? They were just here." He sighs. "I wanted to work on Accident Waiting to Happen." He looks at Nat and James. "You two are their understudies. You two do it. Besides, you need to bond."

"But sir-" James tries to say, but is interrupted by The Professor.

"Not buts," he replies sternly. "Crew, move the bed off!" James gets off of it, and sighs to himself.


End file.
